


i'll give you

by littlewitch34



Series: Reciprocity [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, TW: Suicide Mention, spaghetti legs and angry lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/pseuds/littlewitch34
Summary: Rafael looks after Sonny just like Sonny has looked after him.





	i'll give you

The apartment was empty. It was empty and Sonny was alone. Sonny was alone and soaked in a cold sweat and his hands shook.

 

After his easy morning, a bagel and Rafael’s perfect French press-made coffee, all hell broke loose. Coffee had been cut short and while Rafael had his usual day, to the office for paperwork and trial prep, Sonny spent his morning talking an assault survivor down off the ledge of a twenty-five story in Manhattan.

 

Hours and one stop at a church later, Sonny had yet to come down from the adrenaline and terror coursing through his veins. 

 

“Fuckin’ shit,” he mumbled to himself. He reached for Rafael’s liquor cabinet and thought twice. The way his hands trembled, the bottle would hit the floor in seconds.

 

“Shit,” Sonny whispered, afraid to break the silence in the apartment. He glared at the clock and muttered a few more choice curses. It was only four and with the hours Rafael kept, he wouldn’t be home anytime soon. Olivia had sent Sonny home early after he’d managed to talk the nineteen-year-old young man ( _ barely an adult, still practically a child _ ) off the ledge of the building and into the safety of Sonny’s arms, before Sonny had to turn him over to EMTs.

 

Sonny shivered. The cold sweat felt even colder as his mind raced. “Shower,” Sonny murmured. “Yeah… yeah, shower. That’ll fix…”

 

When Sonny got to the bathroom, he stared at the bathtub for a few seconds, before he decided that a bath would be more soothing. He briefly closed his eyes, attempted to remember how Rafael drew their baths together. Most of the time, Sonny was distracted by Rafael’s body, so the steps to prepare the bath were foggy at best.

 

“Oils,” Sonny whispered. “He keeps the oils in the cabinet, under the s--”

 

“Sonny.” The voice called out from the living room, which startled Sonny so much that he jumped. His heart pounded. It actually took a moment for it all to sink in, and Sonny realized who the speaker was.

 

“Raf,” Sonny said. He cleared his throat and repeated, “Raf.” In the quiet of the apartment, Rafael heard him.

 

“There you are,” Rafael said, when he walked into the bathroom. “Liv told me she sent you home.”

 

“I…” Sonny began, but was unsure of what the end to the sentence was.

 

“Need a bath,” Rafael decided, and moved toward the bathtub to start the water.

 

“Need you,” Sonny replied. He tilted his head so he could see Rafael better.

 

“ _ Mi cielo _ ,” Rafael soothed. “You always have me. Always.” He drew Sonny into a tight embrace. “Bath. You and me. I’ll get it ready. You just breathe.”

 

“Please,” Sonny whispered.

 

Rafael eased Sonny down onto the edge of the bathtub. “Sit there,” he said, and leaned in, rested his forehead against Sonny’s forehead for a moment. “Breathe.”

 

Sonny breathed. He tried his best to center himself, remembered the 4-7-8 breathing he’d read about on the internet. “M’ok.”

 

“You know you don’t have to be,” Rafael said quietly. He started the water and plugged up the tub.

 

Sonny watched Rafael. “She told you.”

 

“She said nothing. Only that you were safe and you were home.” Rafael reached under the bathroom sink and took out a few bottles. First, lavender oil, which Rafael dripped into the water, followed by a handful of bath salts.

 

Intently, Sonny watched Rafael’s every movement. “Only the best for you, counselor?” Something about watching Rafael perform the steps, the oil, the salts, even lighting a candle, soothed Sonny’s rattled nerves like little else did.

 

“For us, detective,” Rafael countered. “Oils, bath salts, bubble baths, fine towels… it’s fun to spoil you.” When Sonny’s lips turned up, just slightly, the tightness in Rafael’s chest eased. “Come on,  _ mi cielo _ . Let’s wash this day away.”

 

Sonny stood, but before he could remove his clothing, Rafael put his hands on Sonny’s chest. “Let me.” 

 

“Ok,” Sonny murmured.

 

Rafael slid his hands under the hem of Sonny’s shirt. He said nothing about how the fabric was soaked and cool to the touch, and dropped the shirt to the floor. He did the same with Sonny’s pants and briefs, and then touched his hand to the spot over Sonny’s heart. “In the tub,” he whispered.

 

Sonny let himself sink into the water, eyes still locked on Rafael as Rafael stripped and dropped his own clothing onto the pile with Sonny’s. Rafael climbed into the tub and sat down, holding his arms out to Sonny.

 

“Come here with me, Sonny,” he requested. 

 

Sonny obliged; he crawled across the bathtub to settle in against Rafael’s chest. “Th’nks,” he mumbled, nose already buried in against Rafael’s neck.

 

“You never have to thank me,” Rafael replied, his voice just as soft as Sonny’s. “Not for things like this.”

 

“Don’t have to, want to,” Sonny protested, stubborn even as he was half-asleep.

 

“Yes, detective,” Rafael said, a tiny smile on his face. He knew Sonny needed to talk about the day’s events, but that would wait until after rest, a meal, and more time to unwind. “Just breathe and be for right now.”

 

“Mm… bein’.” Sonny’s body went lax against Rafael, as he finally came down from the adrenaline high. “Love you, Raf.”

 

Rafael kissed Sonny’s temple and ran a hand over Sonny’s hair. “I love you more,  _ mi cielo _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Still tumbling headfirst through this ship because they have stolen my heart.


End file.
